Y es que sus labios saben al ayer
by Ammiel
Summary: Y es que los labios de Audrey son como veneno que saben al pasado, a un presagio del placer que le hace perder los límites estructurados de su propia piel confundida en la de ella. Respuesta al Reto 'Besame' en el foro Weird Sisters.


_Disclaimer. Elementos y personajes de propiedad exclusiva de J K Rowling. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Y es que sus labios saben al ayer**

**

* * *

  
**

Nunca tuvo certeza absoluta en que momento sus labios sintieron aquellas _pulsiones_ primitivas e inconcientes de devorar a besos su respiración, ya que mentiría si culpara al par de copas de vino que disfrutaron mientras la conversación se extendía y atrapaba a sus sentidos.

Londres pasó frente a ellos como un telón de fondo, y la noche cayó de golpe, aplastando las sombras en una ronda oscura, y el tiempo se agrupó paulatinamente alrededor de sus ojos.

Porque detrás de sus anteojos se esconde algo que, desde aquel primer encuentro hace un par de días en las ajetreadas calles de Londres, la mantiene prendada aunque él, atrapado en su retina, no intenta siquiera disimular su torpeza.

Y es que en aquel instante Audrey sabía perfectamente el efecto que causaba en Percy. Cómo cada vez que movía sus labios al hablar, él no hacía más que fijar su atención en ellos y _sólo _en ellos; cómo era totalmente incompetente e incapaz de fijar la vista en otro punto de su rostro. Aunque admite, siempre silenciosamente, que no imaginaba – al detenerse en la escalinata frente a su apartamento - que pudiese producirse una conexión tan bizarra y especial en este universo que le permitiese desear que las manos de Percy recorrieran cada centímetro de su cuerpo y se colaran bajo su vestido, mientras ella lo apretaría fuertemente y sin esfuerzo hasta donde la conciencia y la calentura se funden sin fronteras.

Porque Audrey pensó que si Percy sólo se hubiese tardado un segundo más en preguntarle, tentativamente, si podía besarla, sencillamente se hubiese vuelto loca y no podría haber mantenido prisionero el deseo de cerrar la puerta, empujarlo hacia la pared y susurrarle las palabras _más_ sucias que el calor hubiesen provocado.

Entonces, casi simultáneamente, comenzaron a tocarse.

Percy se deslizó en su boca, chocó sus labios contra los de ella con total efusividad y sin pudor. Su boca se entreabrió y su lengua húmeda se introdujo en ellos como un hambriento viajero épico en busca de refugio. E impulsado por razones - que horas después intentará formular - no se detuvo a pensar como aquella situación bordeaba en lo incorrecto y lo totalmente estúpido.

Audrey mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados, como esperando captar cada detalle de aquel momento, dependiendo con furia y desesperación de la voluntad de Percy, mientras recuerda todos los esfuerzos provocadores del comienzo de la velada.

Entonces sus largas y pálidas manos – porque Audrey en un par de horas ha logrado notar el _sinfín_ de pecas esparcidas descuidadamente sobre un blanco telón de fondo – buscan hundirse en su cabello y acariciar su rostro con toda la euforia contenida.

Sus cuerpos se apegaron y ella sonríe mientras sus mejillas comienzan a encenderse. Y entonces cayeron en la conclusión que son sólo labios, lenguas, alientos sin oxigeno y sin perdón. Todo dedos y piel.

De lo que sucedió a continuación Audrey recuerda su respiración agitada, los continuos besos endurecidos, los goterones que caían velozmente sobre los techos de los automóviles, y la ansiedad de sus propias manos al juguetear con la cremallera del pantalón de Percy. Cayeron sobre el sofá, casi rozando las cortinas que adquirían un calor pesado y constante.

Audrey subió una de sus piernas por sobre sus muslos. Él deslizó el tirante derecho de su vestido sobre sus hombros y pasó la palma extendida rozándola entera. Ella separó sus muslos para sentir el cuerpo de Percy, y la sabiduría del instinto la empujó a desnudarlo, mientras la piel se erizaba para que él, jadeando y mirándola fijamente, mordiera sus labios. Y entonces, ansiosa e inestable, lo besó nuevamente como un rayo, como un golpe, como un grito que se gesta _allí_ – y que repitió innumerables ocasiones – que le obligó a clavar las uñas en su espalda y la hicieron aferrarle el cabello para atraerlo más, porque parecía que su vida iba a terminar en un instante, justo allí, bajo el cuerpo de Percy, bajo labios sedientos, bajo susurros interminables en la madrugada.

Percy se hizo pasó sobre su piel desnuda, empapándose de la insensatez de los olores, mientras descubría el pequeño lunar en el centro de su vientre y aplastaba sus labios y se retorcía sobre sus pechos, como si Audrey – que cada vez arquea su espalda y oscila sus caderas un poco más - fuese un idioma ancestral que hay que aprender cada vez, nuevamente, una y otra vez, desde el principio.

Porque es allí, al morder sus labios rosa mientras se mueve dentro de ella, cuando Audrey esboza una pequeña sonrisa y suelta un gemido revelador.

Y es que sus besos le saben al ayer, a algo interminable, a todo aquello que perdió y recobró, a aquella muralla de orgullo frente a la vida, a gritos y errores, a aquella rectitud prolongada que nunca ha abandonado.

Y es que los labios de Audrey son como veneno que saben al pasado, a un presagio del placer que le hace perder los límites estructurados de su propia piel confundida en la de ella.

* * *

_Notas de la autora. Respuesta al Reto 'Bésame' propuesto por Maromeh en el foro Weird Sisters, y ya que ando con toda la musa inspiradora acerca de éstos dos, no pude resistirme a escribir sobre ellos :) Aquellas(os) que hayan leído 'envueltos en sábanas blancas' notarán que esta totalmente vinculada – con un poco más de profundidad y extensión y calentura – con el capítulo III. En todo caso creo que, de todas maneras, la perfecta descripción de un beso, esa que te llega allí, a lo más profundo es la de Cortazar, en el capítulo 7 de Rayuela, ese que dice 'toco tu boca, con un dedo toco el borde de tu boca…' (suspiro)_

_Gracias por leer. Los reviews y comentarios hacen mi vida feliz como los días de primavera ^^_


End file.
